Ms. Mendeleiev
|image = Ms. Mendeleiev Square.png|Ms. Mendeleiev Kwamibuster Square.png|Kwamibuster |enemies = Ladybug (formerly) |akumatized identity = Kwamibuster |enemies = Kwamis (formerly) Ladybug/Multimouse (formerly) Cat Noir (formerly) |abilities = High intellect Vacuuming kwamis (as Kwamibuster) |weapons = Vacuum (as Kwamibuster)}} is a physics, science and math teacher at Collège Françoise Dupont.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/659050008180822016 In "Kwamibuster", she was akumatized by Hawk Moth into Kwamibuster, the paranormal hunter themed Supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Ms. Mendeleiev is tall with short dark purple hair, deep blue eyes, prominent lips, a beauty mark on her left cheek and a pointy chin. Civilian attire She wears black square-framed glasses, along with a purple collared dress shirt with a white scientific scribble pattern underneath a white lab coat. She also wears a brown watch on her right wrist, blue jeans, a brown leather belt, and red high heels. Personality Ms. Mendeleiev is a strict, sharp-tongued, and grouchy teacher who expects her students to be hardworking, focused, and well-behaved, and she becomes cross with her students who are not. She is easily irritated by people bossing her around, but she shows some fear if she finds herself in serious trouble, like with Rogercop in the episode of the same name. She can also be incredibly stubborn and rude, as shown in "Robostus", in which she refuses to believe both Max Kanté and Markov when they claim the latter has real, human emotions. Despite this, she can be tricked somewhat easily, finding herself dumbfounded after Marinette Dupain-Cheng manipulates her into letting her see Mr. Damocles in "Robostus". Despite her more anti-social tendencies, she cares deeply for her students and is devoted to her job of educating them. She is also brave and willing to put herself in danger to protect her students, as shown when she tried to protect Max from a marauding akumatized Markov, an act which nearly got her killed had Ladybug not saved her. Abilities As a Civilian Ms. Mendeleiev teaches high school math and science, suggesting that she is well versed in these subjects. As a member of the school faculty, she has the authority to confiscate a students personal property, as well as give them detention. Her reputation as a mean teacher is something she weaponises to get kids to behave. As Kwamibuster Kwamibuster weilds a vacuum-like gun that is attached to a canister on her back. Any Kwami hit by the beam from her vacuum will be sucked in and trapped in the canister, unable to phase through. It will even work on a Kwami that is inside a Miraculous. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Her surname resembles Dmitri Mendeleev, a Russian chemist who was the founder and compiler of the modern periodic table of elements. * Despite having her own classroom, in "Antibug", she teaches Miss Bustier's class in Miss Bustier's classroom. ** She also has her own class, but she teaches Caline's class in her own classroom for particular subjects in some episodes like "The Evillustrator" and "Princess Fragrance". * Ms. Mendeleiev's known students are Aurore Beauréal, Mireille Caquet, and Jean Duparc. *Ms. Mendeleiev's appearance and personality strongly resembles that of Miss Battle-Axe from the Horrid Henry series, in that they are both strict and acerbic teachers with little patience for misbehaviour from their charges. However, Ms. Mendeleiev is much nicer in comparison, has purple hair as opposed to grey like Miss Battle-Axe and wears square-rimmed glasses rather than horn-rimmed. de:Mme Mendeleiev es:Srta. Mendeleiev fr:Mlle Mendeleiev pl:Pani Mendeleiev pt-br:Sra. Mendeleiev ru:Миз Менделеева Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:School employees Category:Recurring Characters Category:Future villains Category:Akumatized villains